1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to grip scissors with a housing case which are retractable with respect to the housing case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional grip scissors are comparatively short; thus, the user feels often instability when one holds the scissors and it is not easy for one unaccustomed to use the scissors. Further, conventional grip scissors are not provided with a housing case coupled integrally to their scissor body; thus, cutting edges are normally exposed thereby giving rise to danger.